


we're never going back down

by stylinshaw



Series: d&p = h&l [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, One direction AU, Swearing, sue me, this is literally just LARRY canon but with d&p instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sign this,” he demands, thrusting out the two items. Dan stares at Phil, nonplussed.<br/>“What?” Phil shrugs. “I want to be the first one to know about Dan Howell. And even if you don’t make it big, I’ll probably still remember you.”<br/>*<br/>(OR, the story of how harry&louis met but with dan and phil instead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're never going back down

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I KNOW I KIND OF DRIFTED AWAY FROM 1D LIKE IN JUNE 2013 BUT I JUST WENT FOR THEIR CONCERT LIKE A COUPLE OF HOURS BACK AND MY MIND ISN'T WORKING OK I AM BREATHING ONE DIRECTION SO THIS HAPPENED  
> apologies because it is 0205 in the morning and i dont know what this is im sorry i will go back to writing substandard fiction after this but right now im all about that 1d so here you go
> 
> this fic is like a direct rip off off of one of my super old fics from 2013 called 'work of fate' so yeah that's mine this is mine :)
> 
> title - CLOUDS BY ONE DIRECTION because i <333 that song and they performed it (EDIT 14/04/15: i realize that i got the title wrong im sorry)
> 
> disclaimer - d&p = not mine
> 
> also if u like 1d & dan and phil pls HMU pls i need more friends
> 
> Enjoy!!!!! <3

“You alright, Daniel?” Dan’s mum smiles at him kindly, and Dan does his best to smile back, though his stomach is twisting. Sure, he knows he _wants_ to sing for a living, as a profession, but that doesn’t mean he’s nervous as fuck. He’s a tiny seventeen year old hoping to get noticed amongst the sea of talent surrounding him.

Right about then, Dan feels a little sick.

“Mum, I’ll head down to the toilet for a moment,” he glances at his family. His mum nods in acknowledgement, and Dan makes his way to the bathroom.

The mirror isn’t exactly _clean,_ but it’s not really dirty either. Dan stares at himself for a moment, trying to sort out his hair. He washes his clammy hands thoroughly, and takes a deep breath.

He can sing. He can _do this._ He turns around, filled with a new confidence-

-and bumps straight into someone else.

“Oops,” Dan blurts out. He looks up, and _wow._

It’s a guy. A quite pretty one, at that. His hair is strikingly black, and his cheeks look deliciously sharp. His eyes- good Lord, his _eyes._ Dan uses all his mental strength to rip his eyes away from the hypnotizing pools of crystal blue that were this man’s _eyes._

“Hi,” the guy says.

Dan’s eyes stray to the guy’s lips. He clears his throat loudly, offering the guy a smile.

“Sorry about that, mate,” he says in what he dearly hopes is a friendly tone. The guy smiles back, and Dan actually wants to melt right now.

“No problem,” he replies. “I’m Phil, by the way. Phil Lester.”

“Oh, um. I’m Dan Howell,” Dan sticks out his hand awkwardly, and the guy- Phil, shakes it firmly. It’s nice.

“You know what, Dan Howell?” Phil says. “I think you’re going to be a star. You definitely look like one.”

Dan feels himself going bright red, but he accepts the compliment with a shy smile. “Thanks,” he responds. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Phil shoves a hand in his pocket, bringing out a crumpled receipt and somehow producing a pen out of thin air. “Sign this,” he demands, thrusting out the two items. Dan stares at Phil, nonplussed.

“What?” Phil shrugs. “I want to be the first one to _know_ about Dan Howell. And even if you don’t make it big, I’ll probably still remember you.”

And that’s just about the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to Dan, so he takes the receipt and scrawls his name on it messily. Phil smiles radiantly when Dan hands the piece of paper back.

“Thanks,” he says. “Well, I’ve got to get back to my mum now.”

“Uh. Yeah,” Honestly speaking, Dan had forgotten about his family. He grins sheepishly and steps towards the exit. “It was nice meeting you, Phil.”

“You too,” Phil beams. “Good luck with your audition, Dan.”

And he’s gone. Dan walks out of the bathroom feeling a lot more star-struck and a lot less nervous.

*

Dan looks for Phil the whole day but doesn’t find him anywhere. He’s all but forgotten about his audition, and, _bam,_ he’s backstage.

And he’s freaking out.

But Phil’s voice is ringing in his head- _I think you’re going to be a star-_ and Dan knows that his voice is above average and if a stranger who hasn’t even _heard_ him sing has faith in him, then maybe he should have faith in himself.

He breathes slowly, calming himself down. And then he’s on stage. He sings the Stevie Wonder song he’d picked with all his heart.

He gets through. Two people say yes, one person says no. He walks of the stage, dazed, elated that he’d gotten in.

And he still can’t stop thinking of Phil.

*

Dan makes it to _right_ before the judge’s houses, when he gets eliminated. He’s fucking _angry-_ Phil was _wrong._ He wouldn’t ever be a star. Where the fuck was _he_ during bootcamp anyway? Dan looked, he looked everyday, but there wasn’t a trace of the ebony-haired man anywhere. He angrily shoves the thoughts of bright blue eyes and a happy smile to the back of his mind, thinking that everything is utter _bullshit._

He’s crying, locked in his mum’s embrace, when suddenly there’s a camera in his face, filming his misery, and-

He’s called back.

He walks back halfheartedly, expecting an interview about his failures or something. However, he’s made to stand alongside a bunch of other people when someone comes out and starts talking about something that, truthfully speaking, goes straight through one ear to another in Dan’s head. He hears something about Simon Cowell and groups and the competition, and Dan’s hopes start to lift the tiniest bit.

The person at the front starts reading names off a list.

He closes his eyes. Prays. Dreams. Hopes. Whatever.

“Dan Howell,” the name is spoken clearly and loudly. Dan lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, but he doesn’t open his eyes. Not yet.

“Phil Lester.”

Dan’s eyes fly open.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i'm sorry. so sorry
> 
> comments/kudos are love!! <3 :)) also i plan on writing more of d&p larry-style so tell me your thoughts on that


End file.
